


Space Battles: Emergence

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Space Battles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Original Fiction, Pastiche, Space Opera, loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: Kira is an orphan on Hephaestus that dreams of something more. When she joins the Academy to embrace her abilities, she finds that some things aren’t as simple as she thought.
Series: Space Battles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800115





	Space Battles: Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Based on the fandom tendency to make AUs where the Star Wars characters write for Space Battles, etc. Call this my own take on what Space Battles would be like.

The walk to the space port was a long one in Hephaestus’ beating sun. Kira could at least take some comfort in the fact that she would be on the ship soon enough. It was what her foster parents would have wanted. 

It had been two years since they died and left her all alone, and now...

She paid the fee to get on the ship and boarded. The dock master smiled at her. “Go get ‘em, kid,” he said. 

Kira smiled back. She would. 

***

It was boarding the space craft that Kira looked around, trying to take in the fact that this was the first time in her life that she had left the planet of Hephaestus. She would have left the planet earlier, of course, if not for the fact it was illogical — did anyone really expect her to pilot a ship at seven?

Let alone take it directly into the atmosphere?

Kira wouldn’t deny that she was nervous. But at the same time, it was exciting — putting Hephaestus behind her, getting to actually learn about her new Source abilities. 

The Source. She had heard stories about it, of course, though she hadn’t experienced it yet. Of course, not all people who used the Source were good. Kira had heard enough stories about people like the Inquisitor, the Empress’ son, to know any of that. 

She hoped she wouldn’t end up like that. 

"Is this compartment taken?" a voice said. Soft, almost proper-sounding in terms of accents. Kira turned around to see a young girl around her age with curly black hair and olive skin. She looked like she had been hurried somehow, like she had places to be. 

”Not at all,” Kira said. Looking at the girl’s loose tunic and casual pants, she felt better for coming here in her own clothes, which were rather ragged. Living on Hephaestus wasn’t easy. Her foster parents had never been abusive, far from it, but they only had so much, especially surviving in a world like this. 

”Oh, good,” said the girl. “It’s packed in here. I was trying to find my sister, and she’s with someone else...”

”Maybe we could find your sister?” Kira said. 

”That’s okay. Really.” The girl smiled. “Name’s Gwen, by the way. Gwen Suvra. And you...?”

”I’m Kira.”

”No last name?”

Kira shrugged. “Just Kira.”

”Well, nice to meet you, ‘just Kira’. You better strap in; it’s gonna get bumpy.”

Kira did. “I thought so,” she said. “You’ve been to space before?”

”My parents have. It’s pretty exciting,” Gwen said. “Lifting off like that, you know?”

Kira nodded. 

The space craft lurched and lifted off. The best Kira could describe it as was an elevator going too fast. She didn’t want to think too hard about leaving Hephaestus behind, but nonetheless...

***

They reached the Academy. It was worth getting out onto solid ground, at least. Kira’s legs were already shaking even as she got out, as she dry-heaved. Gwen called over to her. “You okay?”

”I don’t think,” Kira said, “The pilot ever took lessons in their life.”

Gwen laughed. “Come on, kid — let’s move.”

They drew closer in that moment, and Kira had to give the Academy credit; it was truly beautiful to look at. The sturdy stone structure, the dome-like roof. It was almost like a silent rebuttal to the Empress’ attempts to conquer every part of the galaxy and reshape it. 

”Just watch your step,” Gwen said. “Heard you’ll fall for hours if you don’t look where you’re going.”

***

Kira made it to orientation without falling down anything, which she supposed she would count as a success. Even looking around at the others, cleanly dressed and looking like they came at least from well-to-do planets, Kira felt out of place and odd. A skinny, grubby girl of eighteen who came from nowhere, and thought she could make something of herself. Even as the Grand Mistress, Alora, outlined the rules and regulations of being a Source trainee, Kira couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of displacement. Did she have any place here, despite her big dreams? Was there room?

Kira was grateful, at least, when she got her roommate — Gwen. It was nice to have an ally in this place — and a chance to shower. Even upstairs in the shower, she couldn’t help but be amazed that all this water could actually come cheap, when it hadn’t on Hephaestus. 

(There were times when she wondered if her biological parents had a good reason for abandoning her. Then again, maybe they did. Then again, maybe they did their best. Maybe she was a lost princess of wherever-the-hell-are-we-landia, as unlikely as it would be)

It was at least a relief to be in a pretty floral nightgown. Kira twirled around in it, for a moment; for a time, she could pretend that she was a princess. 

”You like it?” Gwen sounded amused, though not maliciously so. 

Kira turned to look at her. Shrugged. “They didn’t have many luxuries where I was,” she said. “It’s nice to appreciate the...small things. Like pretty nightgowns.”

”Yeah. Exactly.” Gwen said. 

Kira was exhausted after, and fell asleep. Her dreams were busy, dreams about a strange woman with ink black hair, and the beams of light emanating from her fingertips. 


End file.
